dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone
}} Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (ドラゴンボールZ　オラの悟飯を返せッ!!, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Ora no Gohan o Kaese!!; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Return my Gohan!!") is the fourth Dragon Ball movie and the first under the Dragon Ball Z banner. It was released between episodes 11 and 12, with it premiering at the 1989 Toei Cartoon Festival (along with three other movies from the Akuma-kun, Himitsu no Akko-chan, and Mobile Cop Jiban series). It was released in 1989 by Toei Animation, originally titled simply Dragon Ball Z: The Movie during its theatrical release. It was then dubbed into English by the Canadian company Ocean Group in 1997 for the American company FUNimation Entertainment, the title being changed to "Dead Zone". It was then re-dubbed by FUNimation itself in 2005. Summary The movie features the villain Garlic Jr., who seeks revenge for his father who wanted to become Guardian of Earth and himself wants to become ruler of the Earth. In order to have his wish fulfilled, his servants kidnap Goku's son Gohan to get the Dragon Ball he is carrying. Garlic Jr. then summons Shenron using the Dragon Balls and wishes for eternal life. Goku must combine forces with his archrival Piccolo Jr. in order to save the world. With Piccolo's, and later Krillin's, help, Goku is able to defeat Garlic Jr.'s evil servants and rescue Gohan. Kami arrives and confronts him. However, he is unable to defeat him, and in a last ditch effort Kami decides to sacrifice himself to kill Garlic Jr. However, Piccolo and Goku arrive in time to take on Garlic Jr. When they seemingly defeat Garlic Jr., Piccolo wants a rematch with Goku. However, the immortal Garlic Jr. emerges again & opens a Dead Zone portal in order to trap everyone within. With time running out, and with moments away from being sucked into oblivion, Gohan's hidden power appears, and he sends Garlic Jr. into the portal, trapping him inside, and saving everyone. Characters Heroes *Goku *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin *Kami Villains *Garlic Jr. *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho Other *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Bulma *Master Roshi *Turtle Major battles *Piccolo vs. Ginger, Nicky & Sansho *Chi-Chi vs. Ginger *Goku vs. Ginger, Nicky & Sansho *Kami vs. Garlic Jr. *Piccolo vs. Sansho *Goku vs. Ginger & Nicky *Goku & Piccolo vs. Garlic Jr. *Goku vs. Piccolo *Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. Timeline placement Dead Zone is the only film that takes place after the end of Dragon Ball and before the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. The events of this movie may take place between the episodes "The End, The Beginning" of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and "The New Threat" ("The Arrival of Raditz" in the edited dub) of the Vegeta Saga. Daizenshuu 6 also says this movie takes place before the appearance of Raditz.Dragon Ball Daizenshuu 6: Movies & TV Specials (p. 44) http://www.kanzenshuu.com/movie/dbz-01/ Releases Dead Zone was originally released on VHS and Laserdisc in Japan. In 2006, Toei Animation released Dead Zone as part of the final Dragon Box DVD set, which included all four Dragon Ball ''films and thirteen ''Dragon Ball Z films. These were presented in a new widescreen transfer from the original negatives with a 16:9 aspect ratio that was matted from the original 4:3 aspect ratio. Dead Zone ''was released on March 17, 1997 to VHS, Laserdisc and DVD by Pioneer in conjunction with FUNimation. The DVD included the original Japanese audio and the uncut version of the Ocean Group dub and was presented in an unmatted 4:3 aspect ratio."Dragon Ball Z - The Movie - Dead Zone (1996)", amazon.com The movie also aired several times on Toonami in a slightly edited format. Pioneer re-released ''Dead Zone in a box set alongside The World's Strongest and The Tree of Might on October 9, 2001."Dragon Ball Z - Movie Boxed Set (Dead Zone/The Tree of Might/The World's Strongest)", amazon.com FUNimation acquired the DVD rights for the first three movies from Pioneer in 2004 and released Dead Zone again on May 31, 2005, containing a brand-new in-house dub with an original score done by Mark Menza and the original Japanese audio."Dragon Ball Z - The Movie - Dead Zone (Uncut)", amazon.com It was later re-released in November 14, 2006, along with The World's Strongest and The Tree of Might, in a DVD boxset entitled "First Strike.""Dragon Ball Z: First Strike (2006)", amazon.com FUNimation re-released Dead Zone and The World's Strongest on DVD and Blu-ray on May 27, 2008 as part of their "Double Feature" line. This new set featured a brand-new widescreen transfer from Video Post & Transfer and a new audio mix for the English dub featuring the original Japanese score done by Shunsuke Kikuchi in addition to the replacement score done by Menza. FUNimation repackaged the Double Feature DVDs into three new thinpak sets, the first of which was released on November 1, 2011 and included Dead Zone, The World's Strongest, The Tree of Might, Lord Slug,, and Cooler's Revenge. These three sets were also released together in the Canada-only Dragon Ball Z: Complete Movie Collection featuring reversioned artwork of Goten and Trunks from Bio-Broly on the cover. FUNimation released Dead Zone, along with The World's Strongest and The Tree of Might, in its edited format as it aired on Toonami, on August 13th, 2013 as a part of the Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon Edition. pioneer movie boxset.png|Pioneer's Dragon Ball Z movie box set (2001) 2886.jpg|''Dead Zone'' Madman Entertainment DVD (2001) TanookiKuribo2.jpg|''Dead Zone'' Dragon Box DVD (2006) Dragonball Z Movie 5 Pack.jpg|Movie 5 Pack (2011) RocktheDragonEditionbox.png|Rock the Dragon Edition 81WjbJqnOlL._SL1500_.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Complete Movie Collection 811RHx3UHPL._SL1500_.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Complete Movie Collection Back Cover Cast Music *Opening Theme (OP) *# "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (Chara Hetchara) (OP animation 1) *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *Insertion Song (IN) *# "Tenka-ichi Gohan"; 天下一ゴハン (The World's Greatest Gohan) *#* Lyrics: Sakiko Iwamuro, Music: Takeshi Ike, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Masako Nozawa (Son Gohan) *#** Song Lyrics *Ending Theme (ED) *# "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!"; でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー! (Come On Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power!) *#* Lyrics: Toshihisa Arakawa, Music: Takeshi Ike, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: MANNA *#** Song Lyrics *Additional orchestral music composed by Shunsuke Kikuchi Dub music The original Ocean-voiced 1997 dub kept the original Japanese music, making it the first dub from FUNimation not to feature a replacement score. FUNimation's 2005 in-house redub featured an new musical score by Mark Menza, although most releases also include the Kikuchi score with the English voice track as an alternate audio option. Reception Anime News Network grades the movie an overall C+. Trivia *Flashbacks in the Dragon Ball Z episodes "The Heavens Tremble", "Black Fog of Terror" and "Fight with Piccolo" feature animated footage from Dead Zone. *This is the only movie to feature the ending theme song from the TV series ("Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!"). All other movies feature original songs as the ending themes. However, the animated sequence at the end is slightly different from the one in the series: this is just Gohan running around on the planet, and features none of the "cutaway" scenes from the series (Yajirobe with Kami, the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, etc.). Gohan dressed as the Monkey King at the end is still there, though. *This is one of the only post Dragon Ball entries in the series where Goku uses the Power Pole in combat, along with The World's Strongest. * Despite being released under the Ultimate Uncut Special Edition line, the FUNimation version is actually more censored than the original Pioneer Entertainment release. **While the movie itself was fully uncut, the Special Edition version used the wrong opening animation. This was corrected in the double feature release. **This is the only version ever to be shown in 4:3, in both the United States and Japan. Every other release, including Japanese releases were cropped to 16:9 *In the Remastered Uncut edition of this movie, the insert song was replaced in the English audio while in earlier FUNimation releases of this movie had kept it in. This also goes for The World's Strongest which also had its insert song replaced in the remastered uncut English dub. Though if using the audio for English with Japanese score, then the songs are there. *Garlic Jr. and cronies try to kill Piccolo, and know that doing so will kill Kami as well, but they do not seem to know that killing them will cause the Dragon Balls (which Garlic Jr. needs to be immortal) to vanish. *There are a few discrepancies. For example, Krillin was introduced to Gohan in the movie, yet he did not know who he was in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. Additionally, in "Unlikely Alliance" ("The World's Strongest Team" in the original dub), Goku comments on his discovery that Piccolo trains with weighted clothes; however, he makes the same comments in Dead Zone. *The 10th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M8XX" codes, and this package would makes its series debut in Counting Down. Gallery References pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: Devolva-me Gohan Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films